


Shook

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, M/M, Post-Series, Theo lives with Liam, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Liam was shook.He liked girls didn’t he?Theo was definitely not a girl.





	Shook

Liam was shook.  
  
He liked girls, didn’t he? He had been with Hayden and had plenty of crushes before then, but unfortunately girls don’t really go for the whole IED thing. Girls like boys that are nice and gentle and not likely to blow up without warning.  
  
Theo was definitely not a girl.  
  
So why was his tongue in Liam’s mouth?  
  
Liam had made every excuse for the feelings that overcame him whenever Theo was around.  
  
At first he blamed the drop in his gut every time Theo gave him his trademark smirk on the fact he was terrified he’d made the wrong call bringing Theo back from hell and then promptly destroying the only way he could be sent back. He blamed the rise in his heart rate when he saw Theo walk out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist on the fact that Hayden had been gone for months, and since Theo had moved in, quality alone time had become hard to come by. He blamed the fact he woke up every morning with a tent in his boxer shorts that could only be dealt with by thinking about his grandma and her large old fashioned underwear on the fact he was eighteen and still a teenager, thank you very much. It had nothing to do with the fact that Theo was sleeping next to him in nothing but a pair of fitted boxer briefs.  
  
The fact that they had been sharing a bed since Theo moved in was ridiculous in itself. After Liam found out that he had been living in his truck since coming back from hell, Liam had to open his big mouth to his parents and convinced them to take Theo in. The bed sharing had come about after Theo had waltzed into Liam’s room that first night and stretched out across the queen sized bed, Quirking his eyebrow and looking as though he expected Liam to do the polite thing and offer him the bed. Instead, Liam calmly made up the air mattress that had been brought in for Theo, before turning back to the older boy and raising both his eyebrows in question.  
  
“I think you’ll find I’m already settled in, Baby Wolf.” Theo had said smugly, stretching out with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a proper bed after all.”  
Liam knew that the Chimera was clearly bating him, but couldn’t help himself get more worked up the more he spoke to him.  
  
“I think you’ll find that is my bed, Asshole, and it’ll be a long time before I’ll let you sleep in it.”Liam growled through clenched teeth.  
  
“We’ll see about that, Roomie” Theo smirked, and despite his heighted senses was too slow to dodge the full weight of Liam as he leapt on to the bed, his fist colliding with Theo’s jaw. The two boys spent that first night sprawled next to each other, blood drying around their healing noses and both too stubborn to move to the inflatable mattress. Liam soon found that sleeping without being surrounded by Theo’s scent would become impossible and the warm weight on the other side of the bed would become more of a distraction than anything he could have imagined.  
  
The constant challenge over their sleeping arrangements was how Liam came to find himself pushed against the closed door to their bathroom with Theo’s hands in his hair and his tongue in his mouth.  
  
After two months of waking up with his dick seeming harder and harder each morning, Liam had finally had enough. It was the middle of summer and both boys found it impossible to sleep in less than their underwear and a thin cotton sheet- not exactly the easiest thing to hide an impossible teenage erection. He had made his decision that he was happy to lose the unspoken bet, and had pulled the air mattress from under his bed and tucked himself in for the night.  
  
“Finally using your manners and giving me the bed I see.” Theo had drawled when he came in for the night, rubbing his hair dry with one towel while another hung low on his hips.  
  
“It’s nothing.” Liam mumbled, turning with a huff to face the wall. “It’s just the heat”.  
  
“You know you really have to learn to suppress that heartbeat when you lie, Liam.” Liam could hear Theo moving around the room, the open and shut of the top draw where Theo kept his underwear.  
  
God the underwear, Liam groaned internally as he felt his blood run south. He heard Theo move to sit on the edge of the bed closest to where he had placed the mattress.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Theo asked quietly and Liam realized that his groan had been out loud.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine” Liam said, his face buried in his pillow. Suddenly the realization he had grabbed the wrong pillow in his haste to set up his new sleeping arrangements hit Liam. He was bombarded by the complexities of Theo’s smell, both whipping him up and calming him down at the same time. Again he groaned and rubbed his face across the cool cotton of Theo’s pillow, breathing in deep as the smell washed over him.  
  
“If everyone is so fine, is there a reason you are rubbing yourself all over my pillow, Little Wolf?” He heard Theo ask, again with a small voice that was far too gentle for Liam. Like a flash he pushed himself up and went to bolt for the bathroom. Unluckily for him, Theo had always been quicker and beat him there, slamming the door and crowding Liam against it.  
  
“Let me go, Theo” Liam ground out the words, refusing to make eye contact and looking anywhere other than at Theo. Again, unfortunately for Liam, this meant down, and he became acutely aware that he had no subtle way to hide the bulge in his boxer shorts.  
  
“Maybe I need to stop calling you Little.” Theo said, sounding impressed. Liam snapped his head up, his eyes flashing gold and meeting Theo’s.  
  
“Let me go, Theo” Liam snarled again, he could feel his claws digging into his palms where he had balled his hands to fists.  
  
“You can’t tell me that’s what you really want, Liam.” Theo’s next smile was Liam’s undoing. With fangs extended Liam surged forward, his lips colliding with Theo’s. The kiss was a mess, just like the younger boy. Teeth and claws caught on lips and skin, drawing blood and healing before either boy could register the pain.  
  
If Liam had thought that having Theo’s scent from his pillow and their shared sheets was good, having his mouth and hands directly on Theo’s skin was driving him wild. When they broke the kiss for air Liam couldn’t help himself rubbing his nose into the chimera’s neck, dropping kisses and searching blindly for the source. Despite knowing the moon was in the middle of its cycle, and he should be at the height of his control, Liam felt like he did at the full moon- like the wolf inside him was ready to burst out his skin.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing” Liam whispered bringing his lips back to within a hairs breath of Theo’s, his bottom lip catching on the Chimera’s when he spoke.  
  
“Well it feels like someone does” Theo whispered back his eyes darting down to where both their dicks were pressed against one another, hard and leaking pre come through their coverings.  
“Oh, God” Liam dropped his head onto Theo’s shoulder  
“I think you mean, ‘Oh, Theo’” Smiling as Liam groaned again, the chimera dropped his head down to the shorter boy’s shoulder and the two stood, basking in the others scent and gently rubbing faces along any skin they could reach. Both sets of hands grew bold, running over rippling back muscles and down biceps.  
“Do you feel it?”Liam whispered, digging in his nose just above Theo’s collarbone and breathing in pure, unadulterated Theo.  
“I take it you’re not talking about the downstairs situation?”Theo whispered back, his words ruffling the fine hairs on the back of Liam’s neck  
“No, Ass-hat, I was going to say the calm and you’ve gone and ruined it.” Liam smiled, although his words were harsh he continued to trail his nose and lips up Theo’s jugular.  
  
“Will you come back to our bed?” Theo asked his fingertips dancing along the waist band of Liam’s shorts. Liam’s head snapped up at his words  
“Our bed?” his eyes glowed gold again, claws digging into Theo’s sides  
“Our bed.” Theo repeated, flashing his eyes again.  
  
Their lips met again, and Liam pushed off the wall, walking Theo back towards the bed. Before the backs of Theo’s legs hit the bed, Liam pulled at the knot of the towel still wrapped around the Chimera’s waist before following him down onto the bed. Reclined, Theo pushed his hands down the length of Liam’s back, taking his boxers and freeing his leaking cock.  
  
The first touch of full skin on skin shocked Liam to his core. Along with the day he discovered jerking off, this would go down in his mind and the best his body had ever felt. Continuing to nip at Theo’s skin and listening to the sounds coming from the Chimera when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Liam followed his nose down Theo’s body. With his nose and tongue he traced the hard lines of the older boy’s body, dipping his tongue into his belly button and staying on spots that made Theo gasp. Liam was too distracted to notice Theo’s hands gripping and shredding the sheets when he buried his nose in the thatch of hair above his leaking dick. Breathing deeply, Liam felt his heart swell as his lungs filled with the scent that had been driving him crazy for the past two months.  
  
“Liam, you know you don’t have to-“ was all Theo could get out before Liam liked a stripe up the underside of his cock before sucking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue.  
“I have no idea what I am doing” Liam said looking up through his eye lashes and nuzzling his cheek against Theo, his hand wrapped around the base, holding Theo where he wanted him.  
“And you think I do? Unless what you’re packing is detachable and you’re really a girl- I’m pretty limited”  
“But you’ve seen the porn, yeah?”Liam spoke with the tip of Theo’s penis on his lips, every syllable sending a shock through the boy on his back.  
“Yeah, grew up with the dread doctors- plenty of time for porn” Theo bit out a laugh, throwing his head back into the pillows. “But so far I feel I was missing out”. With that, Liam resumed licking and kissing Theo’s penis, occasionally wrapping his lips and bobbing his head. The boy under him filled him with confidence with the noises he was making. After a few minutes he pushed him off “Ok man, I think I know, but what comes next?”  
  
With his new found confidence and the same enthusiasm he attacked life, Liam leapt up and scrambled for his bedside table, nearly slipping off the bed in the process. Righting himself and pulling out a condom and bottle of lube, he allowed himself to be pushed down by Theo.  
“Tell me if I do this wrong” Theo said before kissing his way down the werewolf’s body. Liam let out a series of squeaks as he got used to the feeling of a warm, wet mouth swallowing him down.  
“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Liam gasped as he continued the job Theo had started on their sheets. Letting him go with a pop, Theo grinned at him from his position down Liam’s body.  
“So I think I know what’s next, but I swear Liam, I’m trusting you with this.” Nodding solemnly, Liam uncapped the lube and covered his fingers before kissing Theo again  
“Just relax” Liam whispered against Theo’s lips, when he felt Theo begin to relax under him and into the kiss, he inched his lubed hand down and ran his fingers back from Theo’s balls. Terrified he was going to cause damage, he ran his fingers around and over the Chimera’s opening until he felt his hips shift, inviting him in.  
  
When he had worked two fingers into Theo, and the look on Theo’s face had gone from pained to curious, his hips working against Liam’s and rubbing their cocks together, Liam pulled back, rolling on the condom and spreading more lube over himself.  
“This is it, huh” Theo grinned- his eyes and heartbeat giving away his nerves. Liam could only nod frantically, his pupils blown wide and his nose and lungs filled full of Theo.  
  
Lining himself up, Liam began the slow push forward, and then the slow pull back. After an eternity, he found himself balls deep inside his worst enemy, his roommate, his anchor.  
“Do not bitch out on me now, Dunbar” Theo said, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Liam to move. It was enough for Liam who began to thrust in and out, finding a rhythm and an angle that seemed to suit them both. When Theo threw his head back into the pillows, Liam took it as his chance to kiss every inch of Theo’s face and neck he could reach. As he felt his release get closer, lips and tongue were replaced by teeth and then fangs. Theo’s release took Liam by surprise as he clenched around him and painted both their chests with come. The scent of Theo hitting his nostrils threw Liam over the edge and he bit down hard on Theo’s shoulder as he came long and hard and collapsing forward.  
  
When the aftershocks faded and the sweat began to cool on Liam’s body he managed to pull himself from Theo and flop to the side, maintaining body contact and leaving his face buried in Theo’s neck while he removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the direction of the bin.  
“Well, that happened.” Theo said, running a hand down his stomach, fingers dragging through his own mess. Liam groaned and rolled on his back  
“Oh my god- that happened” Liam threw a forearm over his eyes, but sighed when he felt Theo roll, wrapping an arm, and his scent around him like a security blanket. The wolf inside him no longer felt like it was going to rip through his skin, but a voice in the back of his head seemed to whisper something along the lines of ‘mine’ when Theo ran his nose along the side of Liam’s face before kissing the side of his mouth.  
  
“So, Little Wolf, the question I’ve been dying to ask you since I got here-“ Liam turned his head but didn’t open his eyes- “Big spoon or little spoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> -First posted on Tumblr-


End file.
